The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
It is often advantageous to mount certain tools on the end of an extension pole to reach inconvenient or inaccessible areas without the use of ladders, scaffolding, and the like. The most widely recognized application of such tool mounting extension poles is in connection with paint rollers, paint brushes, window washing squeegees, etc. Traditional tool mounting extension poles have threaded bores that allow a user to screw on tools and additional pole sections. The threaded bores generally adhere to industry-accepted size and thread pattern, so that tools of various types and manufacturers may be substantially served by extension poles of various types and manufacturers. Unfortunately, once screwed onto the end of a traditional extension pole, a tool is often susceptible to undesirable and inadvertent loosening and unscrewing during use. Moreover, when tightly installed, the tool is substantially fixed in position, making attachment, detachment, and use of the tool awkward and difficult.